


The Doctor Remembers

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reveals to Clara a powerful story from his childhood, an experience which shapes him in to the wandering traveller he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Remembers

The Tardis drifted peacefully through the vortex, the slow whir of the machinery, the gentle pulsing of the lights comforted him. The Doctor was deep in thought, he moved slowly around the console, occasionally flicking a switch or spinning a wheel, this is what he knew, where he belonged. He wasn't alone though. After a while Clara bounced down the stairs in to the console room, interrupting his thoughts. She paused on the bottom step and acknowledged him, she had that focused and scarily determined look on her face.  
“Doctor...?” she began with uncertainty.  
“Yes Clara?” He put on that all knowing smirk he knew she hated, he loved her questions, they gave him a chance to show off.  
She hesitated.  
“Tell me about your home.”  
The smirk swiftly fell from his face.  
“Ah...,” he replied.  
“Ah?” “What does 'ah' mean?” she said mockingly.  
“It was an 'ah' I knew you were going to ask that 'ah'.” He sighed.  
He stopped his circling of the console and moved to sit down beside her on the steps. He looked down at his shoes considering his response, then he looked up to face her.  
“I am a Timelord,” he began. “Our race was one of the oldest in the universe, we lived on a beautiful planet called Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous.”  
He gazed forward, his eyes glazed over a someone's does when they remember fond memories.  
“That planet Clara, it was the most beautiful thing in all the Universe. The main citadel sat upon a hill, under a huge dome of glass as clear as crystal. The second sun's rays would bounce off the golden spires of the citadel and set the forest alight.”  
The gentle smile reclaimed his lips and he glanced at her, her brow furrowed, deep in thought. He continued.  
“I remember, so vividly, we left the city and went to the lakes. Now the lakes of Gallifrey Clara, they were a sight to behold. The biggest lake was called.....well I guess it translates as Lake Serenity.” “It was part of Gallifreyan legend, known and told to all the children of Gallifrey, a fairytale if you like. It said that 'One who lays eyes on the waters of Lake Serenity will see their soul reflected back, stare deep in to the lake and you can learn the truth of who you are.' Of course it was just a legend, a tale to put children to sleep but when given the chance how could you resist!”   
“I took my chance, we were camping on the edge of the lake, it was circled by trees of the deepest amber. I pulled on my boots and slipped away in to the night. I must have been young, what only eighty or ninety years old but I had to see for myself.”   
He paused again, looking down, Clara placed a gentle hand on his knee.  
“Go on,” she said.  
“I reached the waters edge and peered in, I was almost eager to see something, to discover some kind of unknown truth or other, I didn't really know what I was looking for at all.” “But right there, as clear as day, I saw....myself.” He finished with a breath.  
“What? What did you see?” replied Clara. “What was it?”  
“Stars, Clara.” “I saw millions of stars and constellations, whole galaxies and worlds glittering in its depths, civilisations blinking as they step in to the sun, swirls and clusters, cascades and waterfalls of colour and so many possibilities. I looked upwards and realised the lake was reflecting the night sky, as a mirror does so perfectly.”  
“And from that moment onwards I realised that was where I belonged, up there, just me and the universe.”


End file.
